


The first kiss of the year

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, English, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Party, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: Sanji has a special tradition: start the new year by kissing someone. However, this time he is having many difficulties to fulfill his peculiar "mission"... Can he do it?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	The first kiss of the year

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece and its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda, I only borrow them to do fangirl stuff.

Sanji had a special tradition that he used to do on December 31st: Start the new year by kissing someone.

According to him, this gave him luck in love for the whole year. And it certainly worked! He was a seducer, he was very successful with women, he had even forgotten how many girlfriends he had had! Although his relationships usually ended quickly – some of them lasted no more than those ephemeral new year kisses.

To say goodbye to 2019, he was going to attend a big party at his friend Vivi's house, since the blue-haired's parents were out of town.

Sanji spent hours preparing for the event. He knew that there were going to be many beautiful girls at the party so he had to look perfect to seduce one of them. He brushed his hair until it shone like gold and chose his best outfit: a black suit that marked his slim body and a light blue shirt that matched his eyes. He looked in the mirror admiring the result and rehearsed his most attractive poses.

“Come on princess! You take too long to get ready!” Niji scoffed at him from the bathroom door “You take even longer than Reiju!” he added, earning a smack upside the head by his sister.

“Yonji's already in the car, if we don't hurry he'll leave without us” Ichiji said impatiently.

The Vinsmokes arrived at the mansion of the Nefertari family when the party had already begun. The main room was decorated with balloons, lights and banners that said _Happy New Year!_ There were tables with food and drinks next to the walls, while the central part of the room was clear to dance. Certainly, Vivi knew how to organize a good party - she had even hired Scratchmen Apoo, the best DJ in town!

Sanji walked among the dozens of guests who filled the room, noting the most beautiful girls while searching for his friends.

“MEEEEAAAAT!!!” oh, that was one of them.

Luffy passed swiftly like an arrow by his side, almost dragging Law who was trying to prevent his boyfriend from eating all the food there was. Sanji couldn't help laughing at the scene.

He greeted Franky and Usopp who were preparing the fireworks that they would launch after midnight. Then he saw the rest of his friends on the dance floor.

He went to them and hugged Nami, Robin and Vivi, telling them how beautiful they were in their elegant dresses. After that he shook hands with Chopper and Brook who, as usual, came to the party in disguise – this year they were dressed as a reindeer and a skeleton. Finally, he reluctantly greeted Zoro, who as always dressed simply: trousers and white shirt.

“I'm surprised you didn't get lost along the way” Sanji scoffed.

“I'm surprised you're not lost under a girl's skirt” the green-haired man replied.

“Oh, I'll do it soon!” Sanji affirmed, he really wanted to fulfill his usual tradition “But before that...” he said turning to the ladies “Nami-swam, will you grant me the honor of being my first kiss of the year?

“Idiot! How many times have I told you I don't like men?!” the redhead scolded him with a smack.

“Robin-chwan, I'd be so happy if I could start the year tasting your sweet lips” he said trying his luck with the oldest in the group.

“You shouldn't say that to a engaged woman” she replied showing, as her boyfriend would say, her SUPER engagement ring.

“Vivi...?” Sanji said turning to the hostess, although he couldn't finish the sentence because Nami hit him again for daring to ask her girlfriend for a kiss.

Zoro clicked his tongue and decided to go for a drink. He was tired of seeing the stupid cook flirting with whatever woman he had in front of him. Zoro had always disliked that attitude of him, but recently it bothered him even more. He couldn't even see the blond kissing or flirting with someone. Why did it annoy him so much? Zoro didn't know...

Meanwhile, Sanji was looking for a girl to seduce to fulfill his peculiar mission. Unfortunately, he only received excuses

“I have a boyfriend”

“I'm married”

“¡Perdón, no hablo inglés!”

“For you I have a boyfriend, husband, lover, three children, I'm a lesbian and a nun” Boa Hancock replied – her New Year's resolution was to break even more hearts than the last.

Sanji sighed. Why did all the girls reject him?! He never had trouble flirting, but this year was a very complicated task. He looked around to find his brothers, knowing that all the Vinsmoke had attended the party for the same purpose. Yonji and Niji were already accompanied by two cute ladies, Ichiji was talking with a muscular man with crimson hair, and Reiju was dancing with a pretty woman with really long legs. Damn it, his brothers would make fun of him for months if he was the only one who couldn't find a partner!

Sanji saw a tall girl with her back to him. He was fascinated by her long blonde hair and approached her.

“Hey cutie, what does a girl like you do in a place like this?” he said with his most seductive voice.

“Who the hell are ya talkin' to?” the supposed girl replied turning back.

Sanji paled when he heard his low voice and saw the little blond beard that peeked out under the strange mask he wore. Yes, he was a man, and judging by the furious look of the redhead next to him, he already had a partner.

“Oh, sorry, wrong person” Sanji apologized, running away to avoid angering the aggressive redhead too much.

Time passed quickly and Sanji still had no one to kiss. He looked at the big clock on the wall. It was only a few minutes to midnight! He had to find someone soon!

“You seem to have problems, Ero-cook” he was surprised by Zoro's voice behind him.

The blond rolled his eyes. Couldn't that damn cactus leave him alone for a minute?! Why did he always have to bother him?! Sanji hated him so much... Although at the same time he considered him one of his best friends... His feelings were too confusing and Sanji didn't want to think about it. Not tonight at least.

“Leave me alone stupid Marimo!” he replied “I don't have time to fight with you, I've to...”

His voice was silenced by the chimes of the huge clock.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!” everyone exclaimed cheerfully.

But Sanji wasn't happy at all. He was sure he would have a horrible year if he didn't fulfill his particular tradition!

The guests ran past Zoro and Sanji, heading to the garden where the fireworks show would take place. The green-haired man took a step to go with the others, but the cook held him by grabbing the sleeve of his shirt.

“Wait a moment!” the blond told him “Help me find a girl to kiss!” he was so desperate that he was willing to swallow his pride and ask the marimo for help.

“No way!” Zoro replied, but Sanji kept holding him so he wouldn't leave.

“Come on, surely you know someone! What about your cousins?!

“Kuina and Tashigi? Haha, you'd have to become a katana to be attractive to them!” Zoro answered laughing, since the twins had no interest in romance.

“What about Kaya?”

“Don't be silly, she only has eyes for Usopp.”

“And Koala?”

“She is dating Luffy's brother, didn't you know?”

“Really? Is she dating Ace?” the blond asked surprised, since he believed that the freckled boy already had a partner.

“No idiot! She's with Sabo, Ace's still with Marco!

Sanji continued to insist for a while. Everyone was already in the garden, they were left alone in the huge room. There was no music anymore and the lights were off, only the dim garden lights that filtered through the windows illuminated their shapes. Several veins were marked on Zoro's forehead, he was fed up with that perverted cook!

“And what about...?” Sanji kept asking about different women.

“Damn it, shut up now!” the green-haired man exclaimed, he had reached the limit of his patience “Here is your stupid New Year's kiss!

Before the cook could protest, Zoro grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and put their lips together fiercely.

Sanji had given a lot of kisses in his life, but this... This one was different. He couldn't explain why, it just felt very different from all the others.

The kiss lasted a few seconds longer than normal. When they parted, they looked at each other in silence for a moment, assuming what had just happened.

Sanji was paralyzed. He was supposed to be angry with the green-haired one, shout at him or kick him, but he wasn't able to move.

He still felt the heat of that kiss on his lips, and another warm sensation spreading across his chest.

It was something that no woman, nor any person in general, had ever made him feel.

Slowly, Sanji approached the other again. He rested one hand on his cheek, put the other behind his neck, and joined his lips again.

Zoro hugged him tightly, pressing him against his body. At that moment they both smiled through the kiss. They had been confused for a long time, but now, with that simple contact, they both understood everything:

They were in love.

The fireworks had already started outside. Its light passed through the windows, illuminating everything around them in colors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and... Happy New Year! :)


End file.
